Inspired By: "The Berrisford Agenda"
by pari106
Summary: A collection of drabbles and shorts, featuring Joshua, Max, Alec, A/R, and M/L/A.
1. "Joshua #57"

Joshua # 57  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine; Rating: PG; Code: Drabble (of exactly 100 words)  
Series: Drabbles from "The Berrisford Agenda"  
Summary: Max's POV. Joshua's comments on Alec – and his painting – have forced   
Max to see Alec, and herself, in another light.   
  
  
  
Joshua # 57  
by pari106  
  
"Alec only outsmarts Alec," Joshua said. But he was wrong. The truth is…Alec   
outsmarted me, too. With that tough-guy act of his.   
  
For all I learned from Brain…about appearances ("tricks and treats", Joshua called   
them)…I never applied that knowledge to Alec. Never noticed the "darkness and   
confusion" beneath all his pretty colors.  
  
For all I've seen of the world…all Joshua hasn't…he saw it before me. Because he was   
looking. I wasn't.  
  
But I am now. I'm not going to make the mistake I made with Brain.   
  
If there's something "magnificent" beneath Alec's façade…I want to notice. Before it's   
too late.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Am I losing my touch with these drabbles? Honestly, let me know. Thanks :) 


	2. "I'm always alright."

"I'm always alright."  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine; Rating: PG; Code: Drabble (of exactly 100 words)  
Summary: Alec's POV.  
Series: Drabbles Inspired by "The Berrisford Agenda"  
  
A/N: Yeah…it's been done. I know. I went ahead and did it, too, anyways. ;) Review,   
please.  
  
  
  
"I'm always alright."  
by pari106  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm always alright."  
  
Yeah… It's not a lie.  
  
Unless "always" includes those nights. Nights I can't sleep because Rachel's ghost is   
lying beside me.  
  
Or those days. Days I can barely see straight for the ghost of the man I was, standing in   
my path.  
  
Yeah, I'm always alright. Unless always includes either of those times. Or any in   
between. Unless "alright" means unbroken. Unscarred.  
  
Guess it depends on how you define the words. I was never really good in COM and   
Verbal Usage. But if there's one thing at which I excel…it's escape and evade.  
  
So…yeah. I'm alright.  
  
Always. 


	3. "That Wasn't on the Vocabulary List"

"That Wasn't on the Vocabulary List"  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine; Rating: PG; Code: Drabble (of exactly 100 words)  
Summary: Alec's POV; Alec/Rachel; Series: Drabbles inspired by "The Berrisford   
Agenda"  
  
A/N: Please review :)   
  
  
  
"That Wasn't on the Vocabulary List"  
by pari106  
  
Com and Verbal Usage:  
  
A handy class to have taken when on a deep-cover mission like this own.   
  
My COM professor taught me all sorts of handy words. Like "shaking", a verb. Or   
"happy", an adjective with a simple meaning. What isn't so simple is deciding what to   
do, now that its *my* hands that are shaking. Now that *I* am happy. You know, I've   
never experienced "happy" before now.  
  
And what do you do when you experience a word you never encountered in COM class?   
  
Like "love"?  
  
I hope you know, Rachel. Because if anyone can teach me…it's you. 


	4. "Chances of That"

"Chances of That"  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine; Rating: PG; Code: Drabble (of exactly 100 words)  
Series: Drabbles Inspired by "The Berrisford Agenda"  
  
A/N: Being the stubborn Logan/Asha fan that I am, I had to write this… And I know the   
whole Asha-is-Jondy debate has been laid to rest long ago. But I thought I'd resurrect   
that old theory just for the duration of this drabble…because it's more interesting if you   
look at it that way. Get what I'm saying? Please let me know what you think of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chances of That"  
by pari106  
  
Ulterior motives. He knew he had them as he defended Alec's actions. After all, in a   
way, he was secretly defending himself.   
  
"If he never told either of them it was exclusive, what's so terrible about dating them   
both for a couple of weeks?"  
  
What's so terrible about Alec dating Maria *and* Lil' Sukie? Or…for that   
matter…Logan dating Max *and* Asha? Just as long as no promises were made to the   
contrary.   
  
"They work together!" Max protested.  
  
Well…yeah. There's that. But…  
  
"It's not like they were sisters, or something."  
  
Now *that* would be…uncomfortable. But…really…  
  
What were the chances of *that*? 


End file.
